Ash X Delia: Mother and Son Love Story
by Poke456
Summary: Before Ash went to the Unova Region he spent quality time with his mother and after saving her life she started to fall in love with her son!


**A week before Ash heads towards to the Unova Region, he and his mother went to Seafoam Island to spend the day together! Ash and his mom haven't spent quality time together since he was little so of course she was looking forward to it the most! First they went to the beach where they swim and splashed each other, then they built sandcastles and finally sunbathe together! It was getting late and Ash and Delia lost their ride back home so they decided to walk all the way back! Soon later Ash and Delia were walking right into a thunderstorm and they ran like hell! Delia then tripped and her leg cramped! Ash picked up her mother and carried her right into a cave up ahead! After Ash and Delia made into the cave Ash put his mom down and started cuddling together till the storm was over! The storm carried on for quite a while and Delia saw how cute Ash was sleeping and how he was brave carrying her during the storm, made her think that maybe she and him should be more than mother and son! Soon after kissing her son on his forehead she fell asleep and dreamted about Ash about to abandon his dreams and stay with her forever but just when she was about to kiss him she collapsed and woke up! Ash says, "Mom is something wrong?" Delia says, "Oh nothing sweetie!" Ash says, "Look the storm cleared up!" Delia says, "Well I guess we should get going!" Ash says, "Yeah!" Ash and Delia walked back to Pallet Town and arrived at their house in the afternoon! Ash says, "Uh finally we made it home!" Delia says, "Yeah Ash there's something I wanna tell you!" Ash says, "What is it?" Delia says, "Well uh you see well it's kinda difficult to say it but I think that I maybe in love with you!" Ash was shocked and said, "Mom are you serious? But you're my mother and I'm your son!" Delia says, "I know but when I cramped my foot you carried me all the way into that cave and that's what got me thinking that maybe I can be the one for you the one that's destined to spend the rest of your life with!" Ash says, "Mom that's crazy!" Delia says, "Ash I know you think that but please give me a chance to prove that we're meant for each other!" Ash says, "You mean?" Delia says, "Yes I mean that tonight we're going on a date!" Ash says, "Mom!" Delia shushed Ash and says, "Just one date okay and if you don't want this I'll back off okay!" Ash blushed in anger and said, "All right for you then!" Delia cheered and said, "Then at 6:00 we have our date oh and try wearing something casual okay?!" Ash says, "All right!" It was 6:00 and Ash exits from his room seeing the lights out and seeing candle lights everywhere! Ash comes down in a nice outfit! Ash says, "What's with the lights out all of a sudden?" Ash enters the kitchen and sees his mother/date in a stunning dress! Delia says, "Oh Ash it's good to see you in something decent for a change!" Ash was stunned and Delia looked into his eyes and says, "Oh bet you didn't expect to see me in something sexy now didn't you?!" Delia takes Ash's hands and brings him towards the dinner table where they eat! After their dinner, Delia turned on slow music and asked Ash for a dance! Ash of course accepted and Ash and Delia were holding one hand in each others, Delia holding hand on Ash's neck and Ash grabbing Delia's hips and started slow dancing away making Ash starting to think about what his mother said to him could actually happen! After they danced Ash and Delia watched a romantic film while cuddling each other! After the movie, Ash and Delia head upstairs and Delia says, "Well what do you think?" Ash says, "Mom I must say that you made me so happy and I would willingly give us a chance if.." Delia says, "If what?" Ash says, "You kiss me!" Delia kissed Ash on his cheek and Ash says, "Oh no I meant a real kiss like on the lips!" Delia says, "I don't know!" Ash grabbed her mother's hips and said, "What's wrong isn't this what you want?" Delia says, "Well yes but don't you think you're rushing into this so fast!" Ash says, "How am I to know that for sure if you don't kiss me come on are you really in love with me? Because I am in love with you!" Delia says, "Oh Ashy you make me so happy!" Ash says, "And I you!" Ash swings his mother and they pucker their lips and kiss each other! The kiss lasted a few mintues and they both said, "Wow!" Ash says, "What do you say we continue this!" Ash takes Delia into his room and they both undressed themselves and continue kissing then Ash moved to her neck and then her bresses! Delia accidentally spilled her juice into Ash! Delia says, "Oh my god are we?" Ash says, "Yes!" Delia says, "Well then get ready to be plowed by a real woman!" Delia flipped him over and started licking his pussy and putting his hands on her bresses making them both comfortable a few mintues later Ash's juice explodes into Delia's vagina! Ash says, "Wow that was amazing!" Delia says, "Well I guess this is the beginning of something new!" Ash says, "You said it!" Delia says, "Ash I won't stop you from going on anymore journies just as long as you don't fall in love with anyone else along the way!" Ash says, "Don't worry my sweetie mommy you're the only one for me!" Delia says, "Oh Ashy come here!" Delia kissed Ash on the lips with full force spilling their juices accidentally but fell asleep before they realized it! The next morning Delia exited Ash's bed and answered the phone and discovers it was Professor Oak who asks if she and Ash like to come with him to the Unova Region in a couple of days and she says yes! Delia realized there's no stopping her son when it comes to a journey so she decides to use that time with him while she still can! Ash soon wakes up and Delia says, "Good Morning sweetie!" Ash says, "Good morning to you my sweet little flower!" Ash swings her and kisses her on the lips! The kiss lasted a few seconds and Delia says, "Wow so this is going to be our mornings from now on!" Ash says, "Just the way you wanted it!" Delia says, "I'll go get breakfast started!" Delia humps in her head about no matter what happens she and Ash will always be together! After Ash decided to compete in the Unova League he went to his mother room at 3 in the morning! Ash wakes her up and Delia says, "Ash what are you doing it's 3 in the morning?" Ash says, "Come on you didn't really think I wasn't going to the Unova league without a goodbye kiss from my mother/girlfriend!" Delia cried and hugged him tight and they kissed each other on the lips! The kiss lasted for a few seconds and Delia says, "Care to have sex with me before you go?" Ash says, "Do I!" Ash and Delia spent the rest of the night having sex after he left Delia discovered she was pregnant with Ash's baby and when he returned she and him will raise the child together! The End!**


End file.
